50 Bucks Says This Title Is Stupid
by JoeyYanagiTristanMarui
Summary: Sanada's cousins come to live with him for a while and are also forced to go to school with him. What Chaous will they bring? What friends will they make? How many enemys? Will they drive Sanada crazy? RenjiXOC BuntaXOC slight MasaharuXOC Warning: OOCnes
1. Chapter 1

**50 Bucks Says this Title is Stupid**

Chapter 1: Enter!: Alex and Mikayla

"Hurry up, Tristan! We're going to be late!"

"Shut up Joey! We're not going to be late 'cause we're going two freaking hours early!"

"Could have been two and a half hours but no! You took too long."

Okay so I know what you're thinking. Joey and Tristan from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Sorry, this fanfic has NOTHING to do with them. Those are their nicknames. You want to sue for copyright infringement go right ahead (please don't though). You'll find out their real names sooner or later.

The two (insane) girls finally made it to their new school. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. They slowly walked through the large gates.

"Wow, this place is huge!" 'Tristan' said in awe.

"Yeah and it took us forever to get here." 'Joey' muttered.

"You know…we could have took the bus…"

"Shut up…busses are for squares!"

'Tristan' laughed, "What's a square?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't know your shapes." 'Joey' said.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Tristan' and 'Joey' made their way to the office where they would get their schedules and uniforms.

"Hello, we're here for our schedules and uniforms." 'Tristan' said politely to the secretary.

"Ah, I see. What's your names?" The secretary asked.

"I'm Sanada, Mikayla."

"And I'm Sanada, Alex."

The secretary shifted through some papers and handed the two girls their schedules. She then walked over to a small closet and got out two blue and white uniforms. The shirt was white with a blue striped tie while the skirt was a little above the knee and blue.

"_I'm so putting some shorts underneath that skirt." _Mikayla thought to herself, taking the uniform and staring at it in slight disgust.

Alex on the other hand didn't take it as well.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? I can't wear this crap! Why-"

Mikayla smacked her sister over the head, "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. We'll be going now."

"I-its okay. Just go to a bathroom and change before school starts in another hour and a half." The secretary said.

Mikayla bowed and then dragged Alex out of the office. They found a bathroom and quickly changed, shoving their other clothes into their backpacks.

"Wanna go to the tennis courts and go bother Genichiro?" Mikayla asked her sister.

"Sure." Alex replied, pulling at the skirt in disgust.

They made their way to the courts.

"Genichiro!" Mikayla shouted, glomping her cousin.

"Mikayla, off!" He barked.

Mikayla sniffed, "I just wanted a hug from my favorite cousin in the whole wide world!"

Genichiro stared at her; she could feel the fan girl glares blazing into her back. She didn't care though.

"You see, Genichiro this is why you don't have any friends." Alex said, shaking her head mockingly.

"Oi, Sanada! These your girlfriends? Wow, I didn't know that you were a player." A guy with silver hair said with a smirk. With him were two guys.

"Niou, these are my cousins," Genichiro gestured to Mikayla. "Sanada, Mikayla." He then gestured to Alex, "And Sanada, Alex. Mikayla, Alex, this is Niou, Masaharu; Marui, Bunta; and Yanagi, Renji."

Niou, Masaharu, also known as the trickster of Rikkai Dai, stood taller then Alex and Mikayla by at least a foot or two. His hair was spiked and silver, while a rat-tail hung over his shoulder. His blue eyes just clearly spelled trouble.

_Better stay clear of that guy…though he does look kind of cute. _Mikayla thought to herself.

_He's so ugly! What the crap? Is that a freakin' rat tail? _Alex thought, her right eye twitching slightly.

Marui, Bunta was just a little shorter then Masaharu but not by much. His strawberry red hair looked messy and poorly combed, but adorable anyway. His eyes were a light purple color which in Mikayla's opinion, gave off an adorable look.

_He's so adorable and cute! No, bad Mikayla, you just met him! _Mikayla thought to herself.

_Meh, I guess he's okay…_Alex thought. Hey, its better then him being ugly and on the same level as Masaharu.

Last was Yanagi, Renji. His semi-bowl cut like brown hair fell just a little bit over his eyebrows. His eyes were closed so Alex and Mikayla couldn't tell what color they were.

…_What the crap? I wonder how many walls he's run into. _Mikayla thought, mentally chuckling to herself.

_Wow! He's so cute! _Alex thought dreamily.

"Cool, so you two are both cousins as well?" Masaharu asked.

"Uh, no we're sisters." Alex answered.

SILENCE

"Seriously?" Masaharu asked.

"Yep." Mikayla answered.

"Swear to god."

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?"

"Alex is adopted."

"Oh…"

The reason the boys found this so hard to believe was because Mikayla was African-American while Alex was white.

_------------------------------_

_Character Info:_

Name: Sanada, Mikayla

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Year: 3rd (or 9th grade)

Hair color: Brown; to mid-back

Eye color: Light Brown

Birth Date: June 9th

Likes: Curry, ramen, anime, manga, writing stories/fan fiction, music, tennis, reading, hanging with Alex, annoying Genichiro, mountain dew,

Dane Cook, BMWs, Roller Costars, Science

Dislikes: Stuck-up people, Math, snow, cussing

---------------------------

Name: Sanada, Alex

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Year: 3rd (or 9th)

Hair Color: Blonde; to shoulders

Eye Color: Brown

Birth Date: July 17th

Likes: Mountain Dew, money, music (mainly), cussing, drawing, photography, perverted stuff, anime, curry, sushi, hanging' with Mikayla, green apple candy, camouflage

Dislikes: preps, fashion, blondes, small spaces

----------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So." Alex started, "How's life?"

"Pretty good." Bunta replied.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Mikayla busted out laughing. Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Mikayla instantly stopped laughing, "Oh nothing…"

"So what class do you two have first period?" Bunta asked.

Mikayla and Alex took out their schedules and looked them over. "It seems that we both have math first," Alex replied looking over her sister's schedule as well.

Genichiro's eyes widened. He felt a strange shiver go down his spine. Masaharu looked over towards Genichiro. "Don't you have math first period Sanada?" he asked.

Genichiro's face went dark. "Yes, I do…," he responded.

"YAY!!!" Mikayla exclaimed with excitement as she glomped her cousin for a second time. "I get to be in the same class as Genichiro!"

Genichiro face turned red with anger "GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY----," he was interrupted by the sound of the bell telling the students it was now time to go to class. Mikayla made her way off her cousin and back to where Alex was standing.

"We better get going guys," Bunta said. "Maybe we'll see you two in another class," he said with a friendly smile. Mikayla turned a little red (which was barley noticed because of her dark skin) and looked away shyly.

"Maybe!" Alex said returning a friendly smile. Bunta, Renji, and Masaharu walked off towards the building. Genichiro made his way off the tennis courts while Alex and Mikayla followed.

______________________________________

As Alex and Mikayla walked a safe distance from their annoyed cousin, Alex turned towards her sister. "Hey did you notice that one dude at the courts didn't say anything while we were there?" she asked.

"You mean that guy with his eyes closed?" Mikayla said.

"Yeah him! Ya think something' was wrong with him?"

"No, but I am curious on how many walls he's ran into." Mikayla joked.

"Maybe he's a mute, or blind, or both! Oh my god what if he's a blind mime!!!"

"Ok now you're being stupid. Exactly how much Mountain Dew did you have this morning Alex?"

"What makes you think I had any?" Alex said with shifty eyes.

"Because you're my sister and I know you too well!"

Mikayla looked in front of her to make sure Genichiro was still there and still leading them to their destination. She noticed he was heading into a room. They all stepped into the room, Genichiro moving towards an empty desk. Mikayla and Alex stood by the door, confused on what they were supposed to be doing.

_Do we just take a seat, or wait for the teacher to tell us what to do? _They thought to themselves.

"Class please take your seats and let's begin." A woman at the front of the room demanded as all the students moved to different desks. "Today I'd like to start by introducing our two new students. Sanada, Alex and Sanada, Mikayla." The class was silent for a second as most of the students turned to look at Genichiro, who had a blank look on his face, silently hoping no one would learn they were his cousins. "Mikayla, Alex, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves." woman said with a grin.

"Well," Mikayla started shyly, "this is my sister Alex and we moved here from the United States."

Mikayla looked at the class and realized they all had confused looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?" she asked confused on what could be so confusing to these confused looking students.

"You said you two were…sisters?" one student asked.

"Yes I did," Mikayla replied rolling her eyes a bit.

"Why do people keep asking that?" Alex said a little clueless.

Jeez, I guess that's what happens when you have a white girl and a black girl in front of you telling you that they were sisters.

"Are you by any chance related to Sanada, Genichiro?" Another student asked.

"Yeah we're cousins," Alex said with a bit of an evil smile, which her sister shared at this current moment. Genichiro continued to look indifferent trying to keep is right eye from twitching. Mikayla and Alex shot each other evil glances of accomplishment.

"It's nice to meet you two. I am Haruhime-sensei, please take a seat wherever you'd like." Haruhime-sensei said. Mikayla and Alex looked around the room till they found one empty desk with another one behind it. Mikayla headed for one while Alex sat behind her.

"Well, you two are lucky you came when you did," Haruhime-sensei said as they pulled out a cart full of books. "Because today we are starting a new unit." She lifted one of the books from the cart and held it so the class could see it. "Today we will be starting our unit on fractions and algebra!"

Mikayla's face dropped and her eyes went dead. Her head hit the top of her desk and in her head she was screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Alex simply smiled at her sister, 'ha-ha, Mikayla hates math and fractions!'

Alex remember in the 5th grade when Mikayla got a D+ in math because of fractions. Ah, good times…well, for Alex at least.

Haruhime-sensei passed out the books and started the lesson.

Mikayla stared blankly at her book, the page was full of fractions. 'I don't get this!' She shouted in her head.

--------------------------------------------

Alex and Mikayla waited outside of the class for Genichiro. Mikayla took out her schedule.

"Looks like I have science next," Mikayla said.

Alex also took out her schedule. Her face dropped. "Damn, I have social studies next," she said.

Mikayla slapped her sister on the top of the head. "Hey! watch your mouth, we're in school ya know!"

Alex stuck her tongue out. "we're 9th graders! who gives a ---"

"Did you want something?" Genichiro said annoyed to see his cousins waiting for him.

"I need to find the science room and Alex needs to find the social studies room," Mikayla said.

"Well I don't have any of those classes next."

"Oh...I see..."

Just then Sanada noticed Bunta in the halls. "Oi, Marui! Come here!" he yelled across the hall. Bunta made his way over to them.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you show these two where the science and social studies rooms are?"

Bunta smiled, "Sure, I was actually on my way over there."

Sanada nodded then walked away.

Bunta looked at Alex and Mikayla, "Well lets go," Then started walking down the hall, Mikayla and Alex followed.

The three didn't say anything as they walked.

"So who has social studies next?" Bunta asked, breaking the silence.

"I do," Alex replied.

"Cool so do I," Bunta said.

It was only a matter of minutes till they made it to their destination.

"Well here's the social studies room," Bunta said stopping in front of a door. He then pointed to a door across the hall, "And there's the science room."

"Well, thanks for the help," Mikayla said shyly.

Bunta smiled, "No problem, any time."

Mikayla blushed slightly, _Why am I acting shy like this? _

"Well see ya after class Tristan." Alex said waving to her sister.

"Bye Joey." Mikayla said as she walked towards her class and Alex and Bunta went into theirs.

--------------------------------------------

In the wonderful *cough cough* class of social studies Alex and Bunta sat next to each other talking about random stuff. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei is always late." Bunta said.

"Did you just say Kakashi-sensei?" Alex asked.

Bunta laughed, "Yeah, but he looks nothing like Kakashi from Naruto. The only trait they share is their lateness."

"I see."

"Mhm, and because he's always so late he gives us tons of homework to make up for it!" Bunta exclaimed.

"Joy…" Alex muttered.

A girl with waist length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a hiked up school uniform skirt suddenly was glaring down at Alex.

"Hey, new girl, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." She said.

"Uh, wh-ack!" Alex shouted as she was being pulled over to the other side of the class room.

The blonde girl and four of her friends glared at Alex.

"You must be the new girl, Sanada, Alex." The blonde said.

"Yeah, and you are?" Alex said.

"I am Westbrook, Elizabeth and I demand you to stay away from **my** Bunta-sama!" Elizabeth told her.

Alex stared at her blankly, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make your life here a living hell!" Elizabeth spat.

"Pft, yeah right! You couldn't do anything that I can't handle!" Alex said angrily.

A hand suddenly grasped Alex's wrist and dragged her over back to where Bunta said.

The black haired girl you dragged Alex away sighed, "You idiot! Do you know what you're getting into?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No but why the hell should I care?"

"Elizabeth is the daughter of an English UN diplomat and a world renowned scientist!" The girl shouted again.

"What the hell is that?"

The girl sighed, "Never mind, by the way I'm Yamaguchi, Kikyo "

"Sanada, Alex." Alex introduced herself, sitting back down next to Bunta. Kikyo sat behind her.

"So, Alex what did Elizabeth want?" Bunta asked.

"She told me to stay away from you." Alex said rolling her eyes, "Stupid fangirls."

Bunta sighed, "Yeah, I hate them too. Sorry about that Alex."

"Its okay. I can handle it! I've dealt with bullies before." Alex replied.

"You've been bullied before?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, no not really but my sister Mikayla has." Alex said.

"Really? Which one of you is older?" Bunta asked.

"Mikayla is but she's kind of weak. She's not good with dealing with bullies." Alex said.

The classroom door suddenly opened and in walked Kakashi-sensei, twenty minutes late. He appeared to be in his early-twenties with shaggy brown hair.

"Sorry I was late, I was lost on the path of life." He said.

Bunta, Alex, and Kikyo all had an anime sweat drop, _Lost on the path of life? Yeah right. _They thought.

-------------------------------- Name: Yamaguchi, Kikyo Age: 14 Gender: Female Year: 3rd (or 9th grade) Hair color: Black Eye color: dark blueBirth Date: May 7th Likes: Tennis, Soccer, bike ridding, reading, anime, manga, Masaharu Niou, coca-cola, hand sanitizer Dislikes: Elizabeth Westbrook, stuck-up people, Genichiro Sanada, Pepsi, ---------------------------------------------------------

~Meanwhile in Science Class!~

Mikayla had walked into the room and saw that her teacher was also had not arrived.

No one looked her way and she stood awkwardly at the doorway.

_Great, I'm just the lonely little American…_She thought to herself with a small sigh and a downcast glance as she found the floor very interesting.

"Sanada-san."

Mikayla looked up and saw Yanagi, Renji, "Oh, hey. Yanagi, right?"

Renji nodded, "Yes, and there is a 100% chance you have no clue where to sit."

Mikayla let out a small laugh, "Yeah, your data is correct."

"You can sit by me, if you would like." He offered.

Mikayla smiled, "Thanks Yanagi."

Renji led Mikayla to the desk that they would share. (You know the desks that are in science classes and can fit two people to each table)

Their teacher soon came in and started talking roll call and stated they would be doing an experiment today.

He passed out the material and explained what to do.

"I'm just going to apologize in advance if I blow something up." Mikayla said as she put the goggles over her eyes.

"I'm sure you won't, Sanada-san." Renji said, filling a tube with blue fluid.

Mikayla sighed, "Yeah well, I'm kind of accident prone so, yeah."

Renji just chuckled and continued working with Mikayla trying her best to help.

______________________________________

Two hours later and it was lunch time, yay! Mikayla and Alex made their way to the lunch room.

"Hurray! They're serving curry!" Alex exclaimed, jumping into the lunch line. Mikayla joined her.

"Do you have the curry of life?" Alex asked the lunch lady when they got to the front of the line.

"…No we don't," replied the lunch lady annoyed. _That's the third one today… _she thought to her self.

"Oh…, well in that case make mine super spicy please!"

"I'll just have a regular one," Mikayla added.

After receiving their food, Mikayla and Alex walked to the cafeteria and looked around for a spot to sit. They felt a little out of place because they had no clue where to sit and they didn't know anybody.

Alex and Mikayla searched for an empty table but with no luck couldn't find one. They were about to give up when Alex noticed Bunta sitting at a table with Masaharu, Renji, and some other guys.

Alex's face brightened a bit. "Hey lets go sit by Bunta," she said.

Mikayla blushed and before she could say anything Alex already pulled her to the table.

"Hey Bunta, ya mind if we sit with you guys?" Alex asked.

Bunta smiled, "Of course not. In fact I'll introduce you to every one."

"Cool, thanks."

Alex sat down next to Bunta and Mikayla sat next to her. Mikayla noticed Renji and gave him a small wave which he returned with a smile.

"Okay so, that's Kuwahara, Jackal, Kirihara, Akaya who you won't see very much because he's a second year, and Yagyuu Hiroshi. You two already know Niou and Renji." Bunta told us, pointing at each person.

"Hey, Kuwahara-san you're in my social studies class!" Mikayla said.

Jackal nodded, "Yep, I sit a few rows away from you."

Suddenly, Genichiro started walking towards the table with his lunch. When he saw his cousins he stopped for a moment and just continued to his seat.

"So now you're sitting with us?" He said annoyed.

"Yup! Well at least for now. Is that a problem?" Alex asked.

"No, it's just annoying that you two are following me around everywhere."

"We're annoying you?" Alex looked over at her sister and exchanged evil smiles with each other.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" They cheered, giving each other a high-5. The other guys in the group started laughing until Genichiro shot them a nasty glare. Mikayla and Alex giggled, they both got up and then glomped their cousin.

"Don't worry Genichiro we still love you!" Mikayla said.

"GET OFF ME DAMNIT!!!" Genichiro yelled, pushing Mikayla and Alex off.

"Aww, someone loves Sanada," Masaharu teased.

"Shut it Niou!" Genichiro barked.

Lunch ended and it was time for the next class. Mikayla and Alex took out their schedules. Renji and Bunta stayed with them to help them find their classes. Mikayla and Alex looked at each other's last two classes. Their faces dropped again.

"I guess we only have math together," Mikayla said sadly.

"That really sucks," Alex added with a sad look.

"Well what do you guys have?" Bunta asked.

"I have Computers then English," Mikayla started.

"And I have English then Gym," Alex finished.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Bunta began. "I have Computers then English too."

"And I have English then Gym as well," Renji added.

Alex was shocked.

_Holy crap he actually said something!!! _Alex thought to herself.

Alex leaned towards her sister, "So he's not a blind mime! Well, he might be blind but he's not a mime," she whispered.

Mikayla slapped her forehead. "Of course he's not a mime! I told you that you were just being stupid!" she whispered back.

Alex stuck her tongue out and pulled away from Mikayla. Renji seemed confused because he knew they were talking about him but not sure exactly what about him they were talking about.

"Well, do you mind walking us to our classes?" Mikayla asked shyly, blushing, not making eye contact with Bunta.

_There I go again acting shy! Pull yourself together! _Mikayla scolded herself then brought her gaze to meet Bunta's.

"Of course, we'd be happy to help," Bunta said nudging Renji with his elbow. Renji nodded.

"Thanks!" Alex said.

"Well, lets go Mikayla," Bunta said pointing to the door.

Mikayla could feel her face go red again, _I feel like Hinata…_

"Um, o-okay," Mikayla said starting to follow Bunta.

Renji and Alex were now alone in the lunch room.

"Shall we go?" Renji asked smiling.

Alex actually blushed. She shyly nodded and the two were on their way.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bunta and Mikayla made their way to the computer lab and took a seat at two computers in the back row.

"So how was your first day here at Rikkai Dai?" Bunta asked.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet so everyone had sometime to chill and talk to one another.

"Pretty good." Mikayla replied blushing a little, "Its good to have family here because then you'll at least know someone."

"Yeah, though Sanada isn't the best person to ask for direction to your next class." Bunta said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, can't disagree with you there." Mikayla said, with a small giggle.

"So, got any gum?" Bunta asked.

"No, I don't like gum." Mikayla replied.

Bunta looked at her with a shocked look, "Y-you don't like gum?"

"Uh, no."

"But gum is delicious!" He said.

"Not to me. I mean, I use to like it and I chew it now and then to freshen my breath but other than that, I just don't feel the need to." Mikayla said with a shrug.

The teacher came in and gave instructions for the class lesson. Today and for the next three weeks they would be working on a slide show. The slide show was a timeline of their lives from birth to now.

_How exciting, I already did something like this about a month ago. _Mikayla thought sarcastically.

Mikayla took her flash drive out of her binder and put it in the USB port.

She then opened her old project.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Bunta asked looking at Mikayla's computer screen.

"I did this about a month ago for a class project at my old school. Its a good thing I never deleted it or I would be stuck doing it over again." Mikayla replied.

"Aw! No fair! All you have to do is edit stuff so it will meet the requirements!" Bunta whined.

"I-I can help you if you want." Mikayla offered shyly.

"Really!?" Bunta exclaimed with a bright smile.

Mikayla nodded, _Why did I just do that?_

"Thank you Kay-chan!" Bunta said, giving her a side hug.

Mikayla's face went red again and she could feel so fan girl glares, "K-Kay-chan?"

Bunta let her go, "Yeah! I thought we were friends so…"

"N-no! We are friends! I was just surprised!"

Bunta smiled, "Okay! Lets get working!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Renji and Alex made it to the English room and sat next to each other. Like every other class, the teacher seemed to be late. (A/N: God, what's with all the late teachers???) Alex was acting very shy, which wasn't really like her. Renji was searching in his mind for something to break the awkward silence. "So Sanada-san, do you enjoy reading?" he finally randomly said.

"Oh please, call me Alex," Alex said politely. "To be honest no, I've never been a very good reader." Alex scratched the back of her head and gave Renji a weak smile. "But I do like to read manga."

"Oh I see," Renji said sounding a little sad. "Well Alex, what kind of manga do you like to read?"

"Um…," Alex blushed. _I can't tell him yaoi and doushinji! He'll think I'm a freak!!! _She thought to herself. "Well I---"

"Good afternoon class!" the teacher said as she walked into the room over to her desk. "Sorry I'm late. Today we are going to start reading a new book in class called "_The Giver_". (A/N: Actually a book!)

Alex sighed. "It's a good thing I had to read that last year at my old school," She whispered to Renji. "It's a really messed up book."

"Now I want to read it," Renji whispered with a smile.

Alex smiled shyly back. _He's cute when he smiles! _Alex thought to herself.

The teacher passed out the books. "Ok class, please open up to chapter 1 and we will begin reading. Who would like to start reading?" Nobody raised their hand. "How about you, Alex?"

Alex's eyes widened. "W-what?" She asked hoping the teacher would tell her to do something else.

"Could you please start reading?" the teacher repeated herself.

"Um, o-okay," Alex said shyly flipping to the first page. She started to read. She read very slowly and stuttered occasionally. She also had some trouble with some words. To sum it up, she had the reading level similar to a third grader.

After Alex got done reading she was completely red with embarrassment; she couldn't even look at Renji.

"See what I mean when I say I'm not a very good reader?" Alex whispered, still not looking at Renji.

Renji smiled, "You weren't that bad." _I thought it was kind of cute,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes I was! It was embarrassing!"

"Well if you keep at it you'll get better."

"No I won't," Alex said softly to herself as she slouched in her seat.

Renji just smiled and continued to read the book.

_____________________________________________________________

Class soon ended and Mikayla and Bunta made their way to English class.

"Hey, Joey! How was class?" Mikayla asked her sister as Alex and Renji made their way out of the classroom.

"Bleh! I had to read out loud! And you of course know how bad I read!" Alex complained.

Mikayla chuckled, "Yeah, I experience it first hand. What are we reading?"

"_The Giver_." Alex replied.

"I love that book!" Mikayla exclaimed, happy she was going to read it, "Though the ending sucks."

Renji nodded, jumping into the conversation, "I have to agree. The ending could have been better."

"Hey guys." Masaharu said walking up to the them with Kikyo.

"Hey rat-tail boy, hey Kikyo." Alex greeted.

Masaharu's right eye twitched, "Rat-tail boy?"

"Hey Alex, what are we doing in English?" Kikyo asked.

"Reading _The Giver_." Alex replied.

"Never heard of it." Kikyo muttered.

"Oh yeah, by the why, this is my sister Mikayla, Mikayla this is Yamaguchi, Kikyo." Alex said, gesturing over to Mikayla.

"Hey, Sanada-chan! Guess me, you, Bunta, and Masabaka are in the same class!" Kikyo said happily.

Mikayla laughed while Masaharu glared at Kikyo.

"You can call me, Mikayla by the way." Mikayla said.

"Okay, and you can call me Kikyo." The black hair girl said with a smile.

A few seconds later, the bell rang.

"Well we better get to gym, Alex. Sensei gets mad when people are late." Renji said, leading Alex to the gym.

Mikayla, Kikyo, Bunta, and Masaharu went into their classroom and took a seat. Mikayla and Kikyo said in the second to last row, while Bunta sat behind Mikayla and Masaharu sat behind Kikyo.

"Hey, Bunta. Can you sit behind me? I quite frankly don't want Masaharu sitting behind me. You know what happened last time." Kikyo said, with a slight shudder.

Bunta just laughed and switched seats with Masaharu.

_Why do I feel a little disappointed? _Mikayla wondered to herself.

"Okay class! Today we will start reading _The Giver_." The teacher said handing out the books.

"Who wants to read first?" She asked.

**SILENCE**

The teacher sighed, _We had this problem last hour…_

"Mikayla, would you like to read?" The teacher asked.

"Uh…sure, why not." Mikayla said.

She started reading and made little errors. She only stumbled once. All in all her reading level was at about a 10th grade level. Seeing as, unlike her sister, she loved to read.

"Good job, Mikayla." Kikyo whispered with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mikayla said, smiling back.

After reading the first chapter, there was still time in the hour to have free time.

"Do you like manga, Mikayla?" Bunta asked.

"Yep! I read a lot of manga but I also love reading books." Mikayla replied.

"Have you read the _Twilight _series?" Kikyo asked.

"Yep all four!" Mikayla replied.

"Team Edward!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Team Jacob!" Mikayla exclaimed back.

"Team Cheesecake!"

Mikayla and Kikyo gave Bunta a strange look.

"What?" He asked, with an innocent look.

_Awww, he looks so innocent!_ Mikayla thought to herself.

Masaharu rolled his eyes, "Twilight sucks."

"You suck." Kikyo retorted.

"A touché." Masaharu said.

"1 foot tall brick wall." Mikayla said randomly.

"No you de-evolve right now!" Bunta added.

"Naruto abridged fan?" Kikyo said.

Mikayla nodded her head, "Yep! Ever watched the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series?"

"That series tops Naruto!" Masaharu said.

"No! Well, its hard to decide." Bunta said.

"Ignore me!" Mikayla and Kikyo shouted at the same time.

"Sure."

"Okay."

Masaharu and Bunta replied.

Mikayla and Kikyo anime sweat dropped.

Alex was in the girl's locker room putting on the gym uniform she was given by her teacher. She finished tying her shoes and stretched out her legs. _God, it feels good to be out of that skirt, _she thought to herself as she continued to do small stretches.

"Hey new girl!" Alex heard from behind her. Alex rolled her eyes, she recognized the voice right away.

Elizabeth Westbrook stood in front of Alex with her hands on her hips, her minions (I mean friends) standing behind her. Elizabeth had the sleeves of her uniform rolled up and the top of her shorts rolled up as far as they would go.

"I saw you eating lunch with my Bunta-sama today. I thought I told you to stay away from him!" Elizabeth interrogated.

"Yeah, you did," Alex said annoyed.

"Then why were you eating lunch with him?!?!" Elizabeth moved her face a few inches away from Alex's.

She stared at Alex with an evil glare.

Alex sighed, "I'm not scared of you, so why don't you get your freakin' face out of mine and I'll be on my way," Alex said calmly, holding herself back from punching the perra (A/N: Insert cuss word here)

Elizabeth grinded her teeth and pulled away. Alex didn't say another word and walked out of the locker room.

Alex looked around for Renji. She spotted him by the wall talking to two other guys, one was black and bald while the other had purple hair and glasses.

"Hi again Renji, sorry if I'm intruding," Alex said as she approached them.

"That's alright," Renji said. "Do you remember Jackal and Hiroshi?"

Alex directed her attention to the other two boys. "Weren't you guys sitting with Bunta at lunch?" She asked.

They both nodded, "Cool. In case you forgot, I'm Sanada, Alex," Alex gave them a friendly smile.

Hiroshi gave Alex a small bow and took her hand. He gave it a gentle kiss.

"It's very nice to meet you Sanada-san," he politely said.

Alex turned completely red. "O-oh please, call me Alex," she stuttered in shock.

Hiroshi let go of Alex's hand and smiled. Alex was still red.

_Ok, that was random! _She thought to herself.

Jackal shook his head, "Heh, always the gentleman," he chuckled.

Renji nodded. Alex looked at the two confused. (Mikayla note: Alex is very easily confused) (Alex note: AM NOT!!!)

Suddenly, a sound of a whistle filled the room. Everyone huddled around the gym teacher and class began. ______________________________________

The final bell rang and the halls were filled in seconds. It was finally the end of the day.

Alex and Renji exited the gym and saw Mikayla, Kikyo, and Bunta waiting.

"TRISTAN!!!" Alex yelled.

"JOEY!!!" Mikayla yelled back.

"How was English?" Alex asked.

"Good, we read _The Giver _like you said." Mikayla responded, "How's Gym?"

"Good, we did a little running and then played soccer."

"Sweet," Kikyo jumped in. "Hey Alex, Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

]Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Or Team Cheesecake!" Bunta added.

Mikayla and Kikyo looked at him with a strange look again.

"HAHA! I'm gonna have to side with Bunta on that one," Alex laughed.

"Not a fan?" Kikyo asked.

"Nope, not much of a reader."

"Yeah cause you read like a grade schooler!" Mikayla teased.

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled and attacked her sister. Bunta and Kikyo laughed. Renji let out a small laugh.

Alex stopped her attack on her sister.

"Well, we should get going Tristan," she said.

"Yeah, we probably should," Mikayla said grabbing her bag.

"See you tomorrow," Kikyo said as she walked away.

"See ya," Mikayla said.

Renji and Bunta grabbed their bags. "Bye guys, it was greet meeting you," Bunta said.

"You too, bye," Mikayla said.

"Good-bye Alex," Renji said.

"Bye Renji," Alex waved. Renji and Bunta disappeared down the hallway. ______________________________________

Alex and Mikayla were walking to their new home and talking about their day.

There was a very short silence…

"So," Alex started. "You got a thing for heads now or something? What happened to blondes? Poor Ed must be lonely. Ed the lonely alchemist"

Mikayla froze and blushed. "WHAT?!?!" she exclaimed. "W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't think I didn't notice your face every time Bunta was in the room. You like Bunta!"

Mikayla didn't say a word. She looked down at her feet. Alex knew her too well not to notice her reactions to Bunta's presence.

A big grin fell upon Alex's face.

"Ha! Knew it!" she exclaimed, "Bunta and Tristan sittin' in a tree…" she immaturely started singing.

An anime vain appeared on Mikayla's forehead. "HEY, I BARELY KNOW HIM!"

Alex smirked. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she continued as she started running down the sidewalk.

"JOEY!" Mikayla ran down after her.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. In A Few Hours The Sun Will Raise!

50 BUCKS SAYS THIS TITLE IS STUPID

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In A Few Hours The Sun Will Rise

(AKA: This Chapter Is Full With Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged References)

* * *

"Wake up Tristan!"

Mikayla groaned and shoved a pillow over her head, "No, the suns not up."

"Actually, yes it is," Alex replied, she then shoved Mikayla off her bed, "Now get up and get dressed!"

"Ow!" Mikayla yelped when she made contact with the carpeted floor.

"Oh don't 'ow' me!"

Mikayla glanced up at her sister; she was already dressed. Mikayla sighed and then got her school uniform from her closet.

"Good girl! I'll go get you a poptart to eat on the way to school!" Alex said and skipped downstairs.

"Don't get me blueberry!" Mikayla called to her sister.

SILENCE

"Alex?"

SILENCE

"IGNORE ME!"

And with that Mikayla went to get dressed.

* * *

Thanks to our lovely friend, Alex the Sanada sisters made it to school…two hours early…again.

"Well look at the Brightside, we can watch Genichiro practice," Alex said, trying to cheer her groggy sister up.

"Why would I want to watch Geni-weirdo practice?" Mikayla muttered.

"Hey, Mikayla! Alex!"

Mikayla and Alex turned around and saw Kikyo running towards them.

"Good morning!" Kikyo greeted when she made it over to the sisters.

"Morning!" Alex greeted.

Mikayla muttered an incoherent good-morning. Well, Alex and Kikyo thought it was a good-morning.

They walked to the tennis courts and found it deserted.

"Practice starts in about ten minutes. The guys must be in the locker room still," Kikyo said looking at the clock on her Verizon flip-phone.

"Oh…" Mikayla muttered trailing off.

She then went to a near by bench. She set her messenger bag on the ground, curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"S-she went to sleep…" Kikyo muttered.

"Yep, that's Tristan for you," Alex replied, with an anime sweat drop.

"Tristan?" Kikyo questioned.

"That's her Yu-Gi-Oh nickname while mine is Joey," Alex replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

"We fight like them,"

"Oh…"

A wave of silence went through the two girls for a few minutes.

"So," Alex started, "Why are you here so early?"

"I missed a test last week in math so I have to go do it in a few minutes," Kikyo replied, "You?"

"I like being early, plus I thought maybe Genichiro will let us practice with him," Alex replied.

"I see."

Kikyo looked at the clock on her phone again.

"Well, I better get going, see ya later Alex."

"Bye, Kikyo," Alex said with a small wave.

Kikyo then walked off towards the school's main entrance.

Alex sighed and glance at her sleeping sister. She then spotted four tennis racquets and a few tennis balls on the bench beside the one Mikayla was sleeping on.

A tennis game will wake, Mikayla up. Alex thought to herself.

Alex went over to Mikayla and shoved her off the bench.

"Ow!" Mikayla yelped as she made contact with the ground for the second time that day, "Alex, what was that for?"

Alex smiled innocently, "I'm sorry sissy."

"No your not."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not," Alex replied then helped her sister to her feet, "You wanna play a quick game?" Alex gestured to the racquets and tennis balls.

Mikayla stretched, "Seeing as you're not letting me sleep, why not?"

They each took a racquet and a ball and walked onto the courts.

"I'll serve first," Mikayla said.

Alex nodded and quickly made her way to the other side of the court.

"Ready?" Mikayla called over.

Alex tugged on the hem of her shorts, glade that she was wearing them instead of the skirt. She had told Mikayla to do the same but her sister chose to put them under her skirt instead. "Ready!" Alex called back.

Mikala got into serving position, threw the ball into the air, and smacked the ball over.

Alex returned it with a forehand but it ended up going high into the air.

Crap. Alex thought.

Mikala smirked and smashed it back to Alex's side, winning the point.

By this time the Rikkai regulars had came out of the locker room and were watching the match between Mikayla and Alex.

"Not bad," Jackal muttered, when he saw Alex drop shot the ball winning the point.

The score was now 30-all.

"Go, Mikayla-senpai!" Akaya cheered.

Mikayla smiled at Akaya while Alex glared at her kohai.

"Hey! What about me?" Alex shouted.

"Mikayla-senpai gave me a cookie yesterday! She's cooler then you!" Akaya shouted back.

"Alex, your no longer a main character," Mikayla said in mock sadness.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"I…don't know."

"Serve!" Alex ordered.

"Okay, okay!"

Mikayla served, and just to throw Alex off her game, she added some extra spin. This caused Alex to hit the ball into the net.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, "Meanie!"

Mikayla just stuck her tongue out, "Your just mad, 'cause I'm beating you."

Alex pouted, "Just serve."

"Fine."

Mikayla served and Alex was able to return it. Mikayla ran up to the net and did a drop shot.

40-30

Mikayla served one last time and it was a service ace.

"Yay! I win!"

Alex pouted and walked over to her sister, "I'll beat you next time; I let you win."

"Right, IDon'tBelieveYou!" Mikayla said, saying the 'I don't believe you part' very fast.

"You two have a lot to work on," Genichiro said, coming on to the courts with the others behind him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mikayla said, rolling her eyes.

"Kay-chan, you did really good!" Bunta complimented.

Mikayla blushed, "Thanks, Bunta."

"According to my data, Alex would have won if she had been 3.5 centimeters to the right." Renji said, writing something in his notebook.

Alex's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Renji nodded.

"Man…" Alex groaned

Mikayla snickered.

"I heard that!" Alex shouted at her, whacking her sister over the head.

Practice ended and the boys were in the locker room getting their uniforms on. Renji was sitting on a bench tying his shoes.

"Oi, Renji! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Renji turned his head to see Bunta walking down the Aisle of lockers, messing with his tie.

Renji stood up and helped him. "About what?" he asked as he moved the striped fabric through various loops.

"Well," Bunta started. "I was thinking about asking Mikayla out." He blushed slightly.

"And this concerns me why?" Renji moved away from Bunta.

Bunta rubbed the back of his head. "Because I was hopping you would ask Alex out and go with us."

Renji froze. His eyes were opened wide and he turned bright red. He quickly spun around to face Bunta. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!?!" he yelled, his face still red.

Bunta jumped from Renji's sudden outburst. He's never heard his team mate yell or get so mad; he had never seen him so red. "Well I noticed you talked a lot so I thought maybe…" Bunta rambled (?) off in panic.

Renji uncringed his teeth and calmed himself. He took a deep breath and looked away from the confused red head. Why would I be mad? He thought to himself. It is completely logical for a boy my age to like a girl so… He paused as an image of Alex appeared in his mind. He pictured her shiny, dark brown eyes and turned as red as an apple.

Renji let out a long sigh and faced Bunta. "Alright," he calmly said. "I'll ask her and go with you."

Bunta's face brightened. "Great!" he exclaimed. "We'll meet them after school and ask!"

"WAIT, WHAT???" Renji said in shock but Bunta was gone.

Bunta was in the halls on his way to first period. Renji was acting weird. That's not like himself at all. He thought as he walked. Or it could just be proof that he likes Alex. He smiled.

* * *

[ATTENTION DULIST IT IS NOW LUNCH TIME]

Bunta sat next to Renji nervously.

"Bunta, you haven't touched your food," The Wall AKA Jackal commented, "Something wrong?"

"O-oh its nothing," Bunta replied, stuffing his face with fried rice.

Alex and Mikayla walked over after getting their food.

"Mikayla-senpai, can I have a cookie?" Akaya asked, a cute look on his face.

Mikayla caved, "Aw! Of course!"

Mikayla broke her chocolate chip cookie in half and gave a piece to Akaya.

"Thank you, Mikayla-senpai!"

Alex chuckled, "You caved!"

"Oh shut up! Did you see that adorable kitty-like look he was giving me?" Mikayla replied.

"Uh…no…"

"Forget you then…"

Mikayla stabbed her fork at the jello like substance the lunch lady had given her.

"Oh yeah, Renji, did you get the math homework today?" Mikayla asked.

Renji nodded, "Yes, why? Do you not understand it?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Would you like me to help you?"

Mikayla smiled, "Please and thank you"

Renji remember the "certain question"; him and Bunta were going to ask the Sanada sisters after school.

"I'll help you before school tomorrow, seeing as Alex likes to be two hours early." Renji said.

"Okay!"

Mikayla was walking towards the gym to meet Alex. She was feeling sad because her crush had left English before she did and disappeared.

She stopped walking. He was pretty quiet at lunch today; I wonder if something's wrong… she worried. Guess I'll ask Genichirou when I get home. She gave a small, sad sigh and continued down the hall.

Mikayla arrived at the gym and saw Alex leaning against a wall. "Hey Joey! Ready to go?" Mikaylaasked as she approached the blond.

Alex looked over at her sister. "Dios mio mujer! What took ya so long?" She exclaimed, annoyed.

Mikayla rolled her eyes. "It's only been a few minutes since class ended."

"Felt like a few hours," Alex pouted.

Mikayla ignored her sister's complaint and looked around. "Hey, where's Renji?"

"Yo no se. Yo no podí encontrar el después de la clase." (Alex likes to speak Spanish)

Mikayla stared at her sister blankly.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, I couldn't find him after class," she translated.

"Oooh."

Alex slapped her head. "So where's Bunta?"

Mikayla's face dropped. "I don't know. He left before me."

"Ya think they might have had practice or somthin'?"

"No, they would have would have told us at lunch."

"Eh, true. Now that I think of it, Renji did leave before Baldy and Glasses left."

"Baldy and Glasses? You mean Jackel and Hiroshi?"

"Sure why not. I don't remember names."

Mikayla sighed and shock her head.

"Hey Mikayla! Alex!" The girls heard a familiar voice calling down the hallway. They turned to see Bunta and a very nervous looking Renji walking their way.

Mikayla's and Alex's faces brightened up. "Hey Bunta, Renji!" Alex called down.

Bunta and Renji continued towards the gym. Bunta's face seemed to show a little bit of nervousness, while Renji looked like he was freaking out inside… which he was.

Bunta's current thoughts: Ok Bunta calm down, no need to be nervous. Is my hair ok? Hey look! A candy machine! Wait don't get distracted, focus.

Renji's current thoughts: So what are my chances of getting a yes? Well I need to look at the factors which would be… I would say my presentation and what she thinks of me. I'd say with my appearance I would give myself at least a…30% chance, but to fill in the rest I need to know what she thinks, and I don't know! I could say it's about 50:50 chance, but that's not true! This is so confusing! What if… (Insert more useless data thoughts here)

Renji isn't feeling confident…

Bunta and Renji were now next to the girls by the gym. There was a short, awkward silence…

"So Mikayla," Bunta started, breaking the silence. "I was wondering…" Bunta nervously scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact with Mikayla. Renji analyzed him carefully, hoping to get useful data. "If you wanted to go out tomorrow?"

Mikayla's mouth dropped; her eyes widened. Alex put her hand against her sister's back to prevent her from falling. Bunta didn't notice.

When Mikayla came back to Earth, she smiled shyly and looked down. "I-I'd love to go out with you," she finally answered.

A big smile fell upon the red head's face. "G-Great!" he cheered, almost jumping with joy.

When he was done mentally celebrating, he turned his attention to Renji, who seemed to be acting like he wasn't paying attention to what just happened.

Bunta nudged him but didn't change his friend's current state. A small vain appeared on his forehead as he grabbed Renji's shoulders and pulled him in front of him.

Renji's eyes opened wide as he was dragged in front of the girls. His face bright red, of course.

Mikayla and her sister exchanged confused glances with each other then looked back at Renji.

Damn it! I don't remember the data I collected from watching Bunta! He panicked as he desperately searched though his mind for his previous data.

Bunta grinned his teeth. This was just too sad. Come on Renji. You just have to say a few words. He thought. Hell, you can recite Newton's law of gravity flawlessly but you can't say one line to a girl!!! He sighed and continued to painfully watch.

I guess I'll just have to come up with something… Renji finally decided. He looked down at his feet. "A-Alex?" he stuttered. "W-Would you like to accompany me on an outing tomorrow?"

Now it was Alex's turn to freak out. Yes, her eyes widened and she turned red just like everyone else.

Renji quickly glanced up at her to see if she was still there, then back down at the floor.

After a few awkward seconds, she finally responded.

"I'd be happy to accompany you Renji," she said softly with a smile.

Renji's head quickly shot up and he looked at the blonde with shock.

Bunta, glad that all that was finally over lightly punched Renji's shoulder. "Great! So we'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow, kay? You live at Sanada's place right?"

"Yeah, you know where that is?" Mikayla asked.

"Yup! Renji and I need to get going. See ya tomorrow!" Bunta waved to the girls and dragged Renji down the hallway.

Mikayla and Alex stood in front of the gym, motionless, for a few more seconds; they looked at each other.

"Did we…just get asked out?" Mikayla asked her sister.

Alex pinched her arm. "OW!" she screamed. She paused. "Yes, yes we did." She responded rubbing her arm.

Mikayla gave a small laugh and just rolled her eyes.

Friday 5:30pm…

Alex was in the bathroom that her and her sister shared, straightening her short blonde hair with a flat iron. She curled the ends of her hair slightly inward and parted it to the left so some pieces were in her face.

As she ran the iron through one last time her sister swiftly slid the door open.

"Joey! I need your opinion on clothes!" Mikayla said.

Alex stared at her sister, Mikayla did the same. Their hair was exactly the same! True, Mikayla's hair was much longer and darker, but it was the same style as Alex had just done with her iron.

"YOU COPY CAT!!!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'M NOT A COPY CAT! YOU JUST HAVE TO STOP READING MY MIND!!!"

"Maybe it's telepathy! Maybe we sent telepathic waves to each other with out even knowing it, and that's why we did the same style!" Alex sounded so proud of herself.

"Do you ever think before you say something?" A sweat drop fell down the brunette's forehead. "Here" Mikayla went searching through a drawer till she pulled out a sliver hair barrette. She pinned back the pieces that were dangling in her face. "That better?"

"Guess that works." Alex said putting her iron away.

"Now, help me pick an outfit!" Mikayla grabbed her sister's arm and rushed her out of the bathroom without shutting off the light. Mikayla dragged Alex to her bed, where two different outfits lay on the purple and silver blankets waiting for Alex to pick her favorite. One consisted of a purple sleeveless top with silver lining around the neck and a pair of jeans. The other had a red, short-sleeved blouse and a knee-length black skirt.

Alex stared blankly at outfit number two. "When did you get a skirt?" she asked her sister.

Mikayla looked at the skirt, then back at Alex. "I…don't…know…"

"Uh….ok….," Alex looked back at her choices. "This one," she pointed to the first outfit. "It's less formal and would look the best."

"Alright," Mikayla picked up the shirt and jeans and dashed into the bathroom.

Guess I should pick something out too. Alex walked over to her closet and searched for a decent shirt. She decided on a light green short-sleeved hooded jacket and picked out some dark jeans to wear with it.

Mikayla came out of the bathroom while Alex was zipping up her jacket. "How does it look?" Mikayla asked, spinning once around.

"Looks good. The barrette is a nice touch."

Mikayla smiled. Suddenly the girls heard the door bell ring throughout the house. The Sanada girls stared at each other with wide eyes. "THEY'RE HERE!" they exclaimed in unison.

At the time, Genichirou had been working on his kendo and was the closest to the door.

"Hey Sanada what's up?" Bunta greeted walking into the house.

"Hey, who said you could come in?" Genichirou said glaring at Bunta.

"My candy bar," Bunta said holding up a Hershey's Chocolate bar.

Genichirou stared at Bunta blankly.

"Am I allowed in Sanada?" Renji asked.

Genichirou nodded in approval for Renji's entrance, closing the door behind him. "So why are you here?" Genichirou asked his team mates.

"We're picking up Kay-Chan and Alex, so we can go out for a movie!" Bunta replied hyperly.

"Please, tell me I don't have to go." Genichirou muttered.

"It would be very illogical if u did," Renji started. "Outings like this, or in other words…a double date, only requires two couples consisting of two boys and two girls. If you came along it would only be illogical."

"A simple no would have been fine," Genichirou said as a sweat drop slid down his forehead.

Bunta, ignoring the current discussion, pulled out a piece of gum from a small, green paper packet. As he popped the strip into his mouth, he looked around the room. "So…," He started as he chewed. "Where are the girls?"

"Hell if I know," Genichirou stated.

"Are they home?" Bunta asked blowing a bubble.

"It would be illogical if they weren't. They knew we would be here at six," Renji checked his watch.

"I guess I'll go check their room," Genichirou started down the hallway, leaving Bunta and Renji alone.

Genichirou knocked on the door to Mikayla and Alex's room. "Hey Mikayla, Alex, you in there?"

"Hold on!" he heard a voice say on the other side. Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Alex with her sister behind her.

"Renji and Bunta are here," Genichirou pointed down the hall.

Genichirou lead his cousins down the stairs, back to where their dates were patiently waiting. On their way to the floor below, Alex wasn't paying attention to her steps. She was so focused on the next event that she didn't realize her foot was about to hit the side of the stair. It landed and slid, making Alex lose her balance and roll down the rest of the steps, bringing her leading cousin down with her. The two landed with a loud THUMP! on the hard wood floor at the front of the stairs.

Renji and Bunta jumped as soon as they heard the noise and rushed down the hall.

Genichirou was lying flat on the wood with Alex on top of him

"You guys ok???" Bunta yelled as him and his team mate approached the two.

Mikayla stood on the stairs rolling her eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. "Clumsy," she mumbled walking around them.

Renji ran over to help his date to her feet. Alex looked at her flattened cousin. "Sorry Genichirou," she scratched her head. "Guess I wasn't watchin' where I was steppin'."

Genichirou rose to his feet and glared at the blonde. "Well then next time pay attention!" he exclaimed brushing off his clothes.

A fain popped on Alex's forehead. "Why don't you learn how ta' dodge! The two glared at each other intensely.

Mikayla grabbed her sister's arm. "We need to go Alex," she dragged her down the hall, Renji and Bunta Followed. "Bye Genichirou!"

"See ya Sanada," Bunta waved and disappeared with the rest.

The group was now walking down the street…

"So, what's the plan?" Mikayla nervously asked.

"I thought we could grab something to eat at Ichiraku's then catch a movie," Bunta replied.

Mikayla and Alex stopped, a confuzzled expression on their faces. "Did you say Ichiraku???" the darker one asked.

"Yeah, it's a ramen shop. What of it?" Bunta turned to the girls.

"Like…in Naruto???" Alex added.

Bunta laughed and Renji let out a small chuckle. Alex and Mikayla exchanged glances. "No, it's just a ramen shack with the same name." Renji informed.

"Oh," the sisters felt a little disappointed.

At Ichiraku's, the group had taken they're seats at a table; Renji and Bunta sat on one side, the sisters on the other…

"Are you serious? They actually make dark chocolate Reese's???" Bunta stared across the table.

Alex leaned back in her chair, "Yup! What never had one?"

"No, I've never seen one!"

"Dark chocolate Reese's haven't been released in Japan yet. They will next year," Renji added.

"What? Next year??? I can't wait that long!!!" Bunta rapidly ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Eh, I prefer milk chocolate myself," Mikayla rested her chin on her hand.

"Dark is way better," Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister.

A waitress arrived at the table, carrying a try with four bowls. She placed one in front of each teen, bowed, and walked away.

Bunta licked his lips. "Looks good!" he exclaimed grabbing his chop sticks and stabbing them into the broth. He wrapped a bundle of noodles around his sticks and slurped them down his throat. Renji did the same.

Alex and Mikayla stared blankly at their sticks.

"Is something wrong?" Renji asked.

"N-no, everything's fine," Mikayla replied. She separated the narrow pieces of wood and placed them into the hot bowl. She was able to pick up a few noodles, but before they could reach her mouth they slid back into the broth. The brunette glared at the sticks and tried again and again but produced the same results each time.

"Grrrr!" she grunted clenching her sticks. "I can't do it!"

Bunta looked up from his meal, a mouthful of noodles dangled from his mouth.

"Having issues, Tristan?" Mikayla looked at her sister who had managed to eat some noodles in her own ramen. Mikayla glared at her intensely.

"Shut up, Joey!"

"Would you like some help, Kay-Chan?" Bunta asked.

"Um…sure," the darker sister watched Bunta get up from his seat and stand behind her. He crouched down to her level, lightly grabbed her wrist with one hand, the other wrapped around her and grabbed the chopsticks.

Mikayla blushed, it kind of felt like he was trying to hug her. "Hold them like this," Bunta placed the sticks between her fingers; one was between her index joint and the top of her thumb while the other was placed under the other, on the bridged of her thumb. Doing this made his fingers brush up against hers, which was his intention. It made Mikayla strawberry red (though you really can't see it).

When Mikayla finally managed to eat some noodles Bunta praised her and went back to his food.

After the group was done, Renji and Bunta split the bill and left for the movie theater.

At the theater…

Bunta and Renji looked over the movie list.

"Looks like the only thing we could make would be Star Trek," Bunta informed. He turned to see the girls with their mouths gaping and their eyes wide.

"Spock!" Alex yelled.

"Chekov!" Mikayla exclaimed.

Renji and Bunta stared blankly at them.

"So I guess it's a good choice?" Bunta asked.

"I love that movie!" Alex jumped up.

"We should buy our tickets then because it's going to start in ten minutes." Renji informed, taking out his wallet. After the teens bought their tickets they made their way to the concessions stand.

Bunta's eyes sparkled as he gazed down at the stacks of candy. His mouth started to drool. He ordered everything from Sour Patch Kids to Buncha Crunch, making a total of 20 boxes of sweets (which was nothing compared to his normal consumption).

As the cashier pilled the boxes of candy, Bunta turned to Mikayla. "Do you want anything, Kay-Chan?" he asked, opening the Sour Patch Kids.

"Um, some popcorn would be nice," she shyly responded.

"Ok!" the red head turned back to the counter and made his final order.

Renji and Alex stood waiting. The brunette turned to his date. "Would you like anything Alex?"

Alex smiled, "No I'm good, thank you though, Renji." She felt a nudge on her arm. Her sister stood behind her with her popcorn.

"Aw, you're not gonna let him buy you anything?" Mikayla shoved a handful of buttery goodness into her mouth.

Alex gave her sister a mean look. "Why should I? He already paid for my ticket and my ramen!"

Mikayla sighed, "You're too nice; you gotta learn how to mooch. It's a date for Pete's sake!"

"Shut up!" Alex snapped back. Renji wasn't paying attention.

Bunta finally strolled over to the others, his arms filled with an assortment of sweets. "All right, let's go!" he said, changing route for the theater.

Inside, the group sat in the back. Renji sat at the end of the row next to Alex, who sat next to her sister, followed by Bunta then is mountain of sugar. As the movie played, Alex was only paying attention to the parts with her precious Spock, she tuned out the rest. Renji was resisting the urge to pull out his notebook. Bunta had told him to leave it at home, but he thought what if I need to record some data? And brought it along anyway. Bunta was too busy indulging himself with his candy so he didn't really know what was going on. Mikayla was the only one actually watching the movie.

Bunta would occasionally glance at his date and try to figure out a way to get his arm around her. He could do the old yawn trick, but that gets old and isn't original. He searched through his mind for a move he could make till, finally, it hit him. Yes it was perfect!

"Woops! Dropped my candy!" Bunta stretched his arm over Mikayla's chair, pretending to reach for something. Mikayla froze as she felt something rest on her shoulder. Something warm; an….arm? She turned to look at her date, a large, foolish smile stretched across his face.

"He's making a move!"

Mikayla jumped and turned to see her sister whispering in her ear.

"God, you can be so clueless sometimes."

"Shut up!" Mikayla said loudly. She heard multiple Shh's all around her and turned red with embarrassment. She turned away from Alex and gently rested her head against Bunta's shoulder.

The movie was now over; the boys were walking their dates home.

"That was a pretty awesome movie!" Bunta said. "Had some cool action."

"And it had the amazing Zachary Quinto!" Alex exclaimed with a jump.

"Oh please," Mikayla rolled her eyes. "He played an emotionless logic freak with a bad hair cut!"

After Mikayla's words everyone stopped in their tracks. Bunta, Mikayla, and Alex all turned and looked at Renji.

"AHAHAHA! I guess we see why you like Renji!" Mikayla laughed loudly.

Alex blushed. "He's not a freak and he doesn't have a bad hair cut!"

"But you admit he's emotionless!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!" Alex got ready to punch her sister square in the eye when she felt a hand hold her fist back. Her brown eyes shifted to those of Renji. He smiled and released his grip on her hand. Alex averted her eyes and turned strawberry red; she didn't say another word.

The light out front at the Sanada residents was still on for the girls. Bunta and Renji walked the girls up to the door.

"Bye Kay-Chan!" Bunta gave Mikayla a tight hug.

Mikayla laughed, "See ya later Bunta." Bunta released Mikayla. She turned to Renji and took a short pause. She held up her hand and made the Vulcan symbol. "Live long, and prosper."

"TRISTAN!!!" Alex yelled at her sister as Mikayla vanished inside. The blonde turned back toward the boys. "I'm sorry Renji," Alex avoided eye contact with the brunette.

Renji slowly took Alex's hand in both of his. "Don't worry about it," He once again revealed his dark eyes. Alex's eyes widened in shock. Renji let go of her hand.

"I-I'll see you later," Alex stuttered and stepped into the house.

Bunta stared at Renji. "Where'd that come from???"

Renji turned to his team mate. "I did some research and learned some—"

"Never mind…" Bunta interrupted, taking out a piece of green gum. "It's not right to do research before a date, man."

"I don't see the logic in your statement, what do you mean?"

"Forget it. Doesn't matter cause whatever you did worked."


End file.
